The use of clips to seal balloons has long been known to the prior art. These clips come in a variety of forms but often comprise hinged walls with a locking mechanism, thereby permitting a balloon neck to be closed within the locked walls. Alternatively, the prior art has disclosed a variety of disc embodiments, generally comprising a disc with slits along its edges. Accordingly, a balloon neck is wrapped around the disc via the slits in a manner so as to seal the balloon orifice shut. Unfortunately, however, a balloon can often escape this seal via movement in a direction parallel to the slits. This problem is especially prevalent when these embodiments are used with water balloons, which under the increased weight of their load tend to move more frequently and with greater force. Furthermore, use of these disc closers with water balloons is additionally problematic when used in combination with water balloon launchers (e.g. slit water balloon launchers), which increase balloon movement and place additionally friction on the balloon clip.
To combat the problems of straight-slit disc clips, high-friction clips (e.g. clips having fine slit teeth) and zigzag clips have been disclosed in the adjacent prior art of closing plastic bags. These bag clips have a high-friction slit or a zigzagging slit that is more resistant to exit by the bag neck. However, these high-friction and zigzag clips have several inherent shortcomings when used with balloons. First, these clips are very difficult to use as the balloon neck must be inserted through an especially narrow high-friction or zigzagging passageway. Therefore, the same barriers that make it difficult for the balloon neck to escape while inserted, also make it difficult to insert the balloon neck into the slit and to apply the clip. In fact, using these clips can actually be more difficult and time-consuming than actually tying a knot along the water balloon neck. As a result, these clips have not been adopted in the balloon market.
In addition, clips having high-friction and zigzagging slits have a much greater chance of tearing the balloon neck. Indeed, inserting the balloon neck through this high-friction area increases the likelihood of rupture along the neck lining. Furthermore, every time the balloon neck passes through one of the multiple zigzagging turns it comes in contact with a sharp point that can tear the lining of the neck.
In addition to the problems related to high-friction and zigzag clips, particular problems arise when adapting the prior art clip designs to specific use with water balloon clips. Using such clips with water balloons places a new set of constraints on the clip. For example, due to safety reasons these clips must have duller edges and corners. In addition, for safety reasons water balloon clips must be composed of different materials that are more pliable and lightweight. Hence, the design of water balloon clips must have higher strength to mass ratios while at the same time they must still be able to flex upon impact. The prior art balloon clips do not satisfactorily address these specific design issues relating to water balloon clip use.
Accordingly, a water balloon clip that is easy, painless, and quick to use for both children and adults is desirable. In addition, a water balloon clip that is less likely to tear the balloon neck is as well desirable. Additionally, a clip that is safer for use with water balloons and addresses the specific needs of sealing water balloons is also desirable. In addition, a design that works well with flexible materials is as well desirable.